Timeline (Futurai)
This timeline is created by EnderAlan04. You are free to write anything you please, unless it is unrealistic. 2010s 2019 * Jair Bolsonaro is inaugurated President of Brazil. * The United States declares war on Venezuela, causing the Venezuelan War. * Justin Trudeau is re-elected as Prime Minister by a narrow margin. * Actor Jessie Smollett is arrested due to a staged hate crime. * Teen Titans GO! is canceled from Cartoon Network. * T-Series surpasses PewDiePie as the most subscribed YouTube channel. * Top Albums of the Year: Post - Post Malone, Drake - Scorpion 2, Kendrick Lamar - DAMN 2, Justin Bieber - Love & Feelings. * Top Video Games of the Year: '''Apex Legends, Super Mario Maker 2, Metroid Prime 4. * '''Top Movies of the Year: '''Avengers Endgame, Spider-Man Far From Home, Toy Story 4, The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part. 2020s 2020 * The '''United States presidential election of 2020 is held on November 3. Incumbent Republican President Donald Trump is re-elected in a slim margin against Democratic U.S. Senator Bernie Sanders. Violent Protests would later happen. * In the 2020 U.S. Congressional Elections, The Democrats maintain control of the house and the Republicans maintain of the senate. * The PlayStation 5 and Xbox Infinite release, starting the 9th Generation of Video Gaming. * Cartoon Network cancels Steven Universe. * Top Albums of the Year: '''Afterparty - DJ Snake. * '''Top Video Games of the Year: '''Paper Mario + Junior Troopa's Quest, Mario Kart 9. * '''Top Movies of the Year: Sing 2, Bob's Burgers The Movie, Ant-Man 3, Captain America: Fight!, The Croods 2, The SpongeBob Movie: It's a Wonderful Sponge. 2021 * President Donald Trump is inaugurated for a second and final term. * In the 2021 U.S. Gubernatorial Elections, Republican Ed Gillispie is elected the Governor of Virginia. * The Adult Swim channel is created due to complains from Parents. Cartoon Network would run it's 1990s/2000s shows at night. * Top Albums of the Year: '''Post 2 - Post Malone. * '''Top Video Games of the Year: '''Elder Scrolls VI: Valenhood, Fable Forever. * '''Top Movies of the Year: '''Avatar 3, Jurassic World 3, Indiana Jones 5. 2022 * The '''UK General Election is held. The Labour Party gains the majority and Jeremy Corbyn becomes Prime Minister. After the elections, Theresa May drops her position as the Conservative Party leader and is replaced by Boris Johnson. * In the 2022 U.S. Midterm Elections, The Democrats gain the majority in the senate and expand their majority in the House. * Marine Le Pen is elected President of France. She becomes the first female French President. * Death of Former President Jimmy Carter. * Top Albums of the Year: '''Drake - Quest. * '''Top Video Games of the Year: '''The Witcher 4: A Witcher's Path, Paper Mario: The Secret World. * '''Top Movies of the Year: Black Panther 2, Deadpool 3. 2023 * The Venezuelan War ends due to the assassination of President Nicolas Maduro by U.S. Soldiers. NATO installs a pro-democracy leader in Venezuela. * The Canadian General Election is held. The Conservative Party gains the majority and Andrew Scheer is elected Prime Minister. * The First UMarket opens in Columbia, South Carolina. * Top Albums of the Year: '''TBA. * '''Top Video Games of the Year: '''Grand Theft Auto VI, Mario Kart 10. * '''Top Movies of the Year: TBA. 2024 * The United States presidential election of 2024 is held on November 5th. Democratic U.S. Senator Tammy Duckworth is elected President over Republican Secretary of State Nikki Haley. Tammy Duckworth becomes the first female U.S. President and also the first Asian-American. * The World Population reaches 9 Billion. * The Russian presidential election of 2024 is held. Dmitry Medvedev is elected President of Russia. * Top Albums of the Year: '''TBA. * '''Top Video Games of the Year: '''TBA. * '''Top Movies of the Year: TBA. 2025 * Tammy Duckworth is inaugurated President of the United States. * Marijuana is legalized in all 50 U.S. states. * Young College Student Daniel Brown makes the website CreaTV. This would be a big success. * '''Top Albums of the Year: '''TBA. * '''Top Video Games of the Year: '''Fallout 5. * '''Top Movies of the Year: '''TBA. Category:Scenario: Futurai Category:Timeline